The Human Mind
by AnubisLoki
Summary: my attempt to write a creepypasta comment what you think or what can be fixed


The human mind is a strange concept when you think about it, several sections divided for thousands of different purposes, endless abilities, and endless obstacles making the human mind more complex than anything the world could ever conceive. After all it's our minds that came up with everything that has shaped the world around us, cars, TV's, tablets, video games, everything around us has come from the creativity of the human mind, the very item that has made us who we are, made our character, moved our bodies, told us pain and helped us feel, taught our hearts to beat and to love. The human mind can do so much and yet without it we'd be nothing more than zombies, mindless zombies who would be wondering around without any sense of right, wrong, good, bad, we wouldn't be able to feel pain for all we know we could be a headless chicken running around.

The human mind can hold memories of the past, present and possibly the future, open the mind and you'll find a tangle of nerves and tendons and some squishy pink flesh but inside those tendons, fibers, and flesh is the very soul of the being. It either holds innocent thoughts as a child sleeps on dreaming of beautiful things, the teen dreams of race cars, danger, and belonging possibly even trying to figure out who they are, the young adult dreams of a college degree, a perfect job, life and family, the adult dreams out their child's careers and life, wondering what type of a child they want or who they'll be. Will they be Einstein? Or Picasso? Will they be Machiavelli or perhaps even Sherlock? The grandparents dream about their lives, they wonder if they did everything they wanted to, how death will be, they dream of what they wanted and wonder if their children will survive in this ever changing world.

It also holds the secretes of the psychopath within ourselves, the crazed voice that is sadly our own trying to get us to do the dangerous, the terrible, it is not the devil within ourselves but merely the very voice that is our mind, the voice of our consciousness, the voice that tells us what to do. We're nothing more than dumbfounded zombies unsure of where to go, what to do, or what's before us. Without our minds we wouldn't be able to go anywhere wouldn't be able to move our limbs, touch things, see things, understand the world before us. It's this voice that we hear that controls us, this voice is the puppeteer moving our strings as the ventriloquist many call "God" tells his story playing us like dolls. Moving our arms, our legs, talking with our voices, and telling the stories of our so called lives. For all we know we might not truly exists, maybe the reason we say something is impossible is because our minds aren't meant to do that, what if that's why we can't go beyond our galaxy or reach other worlds because they don't exists.

The human mind can be picked at, rearranged, recreated to what society wants us to be, what society wants us to think. Yet society is created from a combination of human minds who seem to think or they believe they think alike when we all have our own minds. That's why I take un-normal or the simple word of freak as a compliment because it means I have a mind that thinks differently and I'm not a mindless zombie who has given up their bonds of slavery up to be nothing but a clone for the rest of whatever life they think they're living. Why would I chose a life of slavery to the life of society? Because society makes clones, destroying the human mind so that we become zombies not truly aware of what was there while the human mind creates true people, true human beings. The human mind creates us, creates who we truly are. The bonds the mind has wrapped around us as it always thinks of what it wants us to do, to say, to create the true humans are indifferent. It's the freaks, the un-normal, the ones who don't and never will fit in all because we're smart enough to know that these bonds are the only things that keep us alive, that keeps us moving in the way that makes a human a human being.

Isn't the human mind such a strange thing, an unusual thing, a perquliar thing that many claim is nothing but just another limb, another part that makes up the human body and yet it's something more. Something light when it wanted to be and something dark when it must to keep a perfect balance. Yet at the drop of a pen our world could change upside down all because our mind says something must change, something must happen in order for us to keep going on. The mind never stops working even when we're dead it keeps going creating a certain "heaven" all because our bodies decided to go against our mind, the prisoner decided to revolt against its master, the very master that feed them, led them to the very life they were alive and able to live. But just like every master would do to a revolting slave, the mind told the body to stop, told the heart to stop, told the body to go numb and for the blood to stop. The mind kills us when our bodies decide to revolt against the only thing that is keeping us alive. This is the wonders of the human mind.


End file.
